Le bas de l'échelle
by Plume Sombre
Summary: Spoils à partir chapitre 238 ! / "Mayuzumi ne constituait qu'un pion sur cet échiquier ; un pion sans grande importance, bon à obéir aux ordres les plus dérisoires. A son image. Marcher tout droit, sans résultat ; un sacrifice."


**Rating : **K

**Résumé :** "Mayuzumi ne constituait qu'un pion sur cet échiquier ; un pion sans grande importance, bon à obéir aux ordres les plus dérisoires. A son image. Marcher tout droit, sans résultat ; un sacrifice."

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Salut !

Mayuzumi est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Il n'est apparu que depuis peu, mais je trouve que jusqu'alors, il a un développement intéressant et son rôle au sein même du manga est plutôt surprenant. Certains disent qu'il a volé la place de Kuroko, que c'est un truc de merde de la part de l'auteur mais honnêtement, je trouve ça assez épatant. Ça casse peut-être le mythe de "Kuroko, seul utilisateur de la misdirection", mais au moins, il existe d'autres personnes possédant les mêmes caractéristiques, et ça lui donne un réel challenge, un rival et un élément qui lui permet de se surpasser - encore plus que jusqu'à présent.

Enfin, je m'étale, je m'étale. xD En bref, cet OS est une introspection sur Mayu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**One-shot : Le bas de l'échelle**

Depuis le début, il n'était rien. Ce serait prétentieux de sa part de dire qu'il avait une quelconque importance dans le monde dans lequel il vivait. Une famille banale, sans grand événement dans la vie, un quotidien des plus normaux sans aucune distraction particulière.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, le sorcier de la maternelle.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, le fantôme de l'école primaire.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, la larve du collège.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, le transparent du lycée.

Jamais personne ne lui avait prêté attention. Il passait dans les couloirs telle une âme hantant encore les lieux d'un établissement, il ne participait pas aux réunions de classe, il ne parlait pratiquement pas, et dans son club, il ne se concentrait que sur ses activités. Des études moyennes, il ne se démarquait pas des autres ; ni trop doué, ni trop faible, le juste milieu, ennuyeux. Il avait plutôt intérêt à monter dans la hiérarchie de la classe, sinon il se verrait vite exclu.  
Mais cela ne s'avérait pas nécessaire, personne ne le voyait. Il était élève, il assistait aux cours, mais il ne demeurait pas là. Caché derrière son masque, son visage n'exprimant rien, sa seule défense, il vivait sans les autres. Il était devenu indépendant au fil des années. Ses parents n'en pensaient pas grand-chose ; ils désespéraient même d'avoir élevé un fils aussi peu remarquable et doté de capacités intellectuelles anodines. Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Le basketball, du collège au lycée, du rang de simple membre à titulaire, il restait constamment dans la moyenne. Encore. Aucune statistique spectaculaire, point guard, shooting guard, center, small forward, power forward, peu importait, il pouvait convenir à tout. Un passe-partout assez peu utile finalement, puisqu'il n'excellait dans aucun domaine. Les membres de l'équipe ne pouvaient pas toujours se reposer sur lui pour une remontée rapide, car il se pouvait qu'il ne parvienne pas à s'imprégner dans sa position. Au collège, c'était l'enfer, malgré le fait qu'il soit titulaire. Ce rôle de caméléon l'épuisait énormément, le capitaine et le coach se servaient de lui comme d'une pièce de changement, un remplaçant pour un poste manquant. Il était toujours le dernier cité des titulaires au début des matchs ; il complétait l'équipe. Si un certain joueur ne se trouvait pas en état de jouer, il le substituait. Dégradant. Irrespectueux. Mais il ne disait rien. Pas d'importance.

Il avait opté pour la position de power foward au lycée. C'était ce qu'il préférait ; là au moins les gens le verraient. Il marquerait des paniers, il rapporterait un maximum de points pour son équipe. De plus, il redoublait d'efforts afin d'être optimal et améliorer ses performances.  
Seulement, il ne parvint jamais à dépasser la moyenne. Rakuzan. Il avait rejoint un club de basketball composé des meilleurs joueurs lycéens du Japon. Les choses se corsaient de jour en jour, les autres montraient des capacités exceptionnelles et admirables. Et puis il y avait lui. Mayuzumi Chihiro, le transparent, comme ils l'avaient surnommé. Il avait fait des progrès, il le sentait, mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant pour rattraper le niveau des autres. Toujours « les autres ». Jamais lui en premier, jamais lui l'exemple et jamais lui celui sur qui l'on pouvait se reposer sans se faire de souci. Injustice, dirait-on. Mayuzumi sut que sa vie ne changerait pas davantage. Il devait s'y résoudre, son existence ne représentait absolument rien pour quiconque.

Rien. Il était Rien. Si l'on ne l'avait pas d'ores et déjà surnommé « transparent », « rien » aurait eu tout à fait sa place. De plus, si l'on ne lui prêtait pas attention, les gens le rabaissaient. Les brimades coulaient à flot, au collège ; le simple surnom « larve » en disait long, et l'on n'avait pas besoin de posséder un cerveau extraordinaire pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Les élèves s'amusaient à cacher ses affaires, il était une cible propice aux insultes et aux moqueries, et des rumeurs se répandaient sur lui. La cruauté juvénile n'avait aucune limite, et Mayuzumi ne protestait pas. Il subissait. Il laissait couler. Encore et encore, il devait supporter ce bizutage pendant toute sa scolarité. Et puis, même s'il avait dit quelque chose, qui s'en soucierait ? Les professeurs ? Ses parents ? Ses amis ? Ha, quelle blague, il n'en avait pas. Personne ne voulait d'un ami aussi peu intéressant et totalement banal.

En arrivant au lycée, les choses se calmèrent pour lui. Le temps faisait son travail, comme l'on disait, et la maturité frappait certaines personnes. D'autres demeuraient encore puérils et irréfléchis, mais heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une minorité. Toutefois, dans le monde du sport, l'on se débarrassait des éléments inutiles, et Mayuzumi crut bien se faire éjecter du club plusieurs fois. Un joueur trop moyen n'avait pas sa place à Rakuzan.

La première année, il faisait de son mieux afin d'être titulaire. Ses efforts n'aboutirent qu'à l'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la catégorie « déchets ».  
La deuxième année, trois joueurs apparurent devant ses yeux. Trois joueurs dont l'exceptionnelle puissance l'effacerait complètement. Il devenait encore plus transparent de jour en jour. Il n'était pas le seul éclipsé ; ces trois Rois sans couronne s'avéraient sans pitié pour ceux qui avaient le malheur de posséder des capacités bien plus insignifiantes. Ils furent nommés titulaires deux semaines plus tard. Mayuzumi avait encore de l'espoir ; encore une année, une année durant laquelle il fournirait tous les efforts possibles. Il pouvait y parvenir.  
La troisième année, un membre de la Génération des Miracles les subjugua tous et cette fois-ci, il sut qu'il s'agissait de la fin. Le capitaine qui avait mené l'équipe de Teikou à la victoire deux années consécutives ; comment résister et surpasser un homme pareil ? Un simple première année qui avait pouvoir sur tout. Comparé à lui, Mayuzumi ne constituait qu'un pion sur cet échiquier ; un pion sans grande importance, bon à obéir aux ordres les plus dérisoires. A son image. Marcher tout droit, sans résultat ; un sacrifice. Il devint totalement invisible à côté de ce garçon.

Toute sa scolarité se résumait en deux mots : moyen et utilisable. Un bouche-trou. A quoi bon continuer ? En restant dans le club, il ne se ferait que du mal en observant ces génies du basketball et en pensant qu'il n'atteindrait jamais ce niveau, quoi qu'il fasse. Quitter s'avérait la meilleure des solutions. Laisser place aux meilleurs, aux véritables stars, à la puissance et au potentiel. De toute évidence son départ n'affecterait personne – encore fallait-il que quelqu'un le remarque.

C'était lorsqu'il était prêt à tout abandonner que ce minus l'approcha. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, comme s'il savait tout, comme s'il perçait son âme de ses yeux vairons, comme s'il contrôlait tout. Il récupérait les restes du Mayuzumi Chihiro basketteur. Du moins, ce qu'il pensait récupérable.

— Le sixième membre fantôme ? Pff. Faire des passes est juste ennuyeux. Je préfère encore rester inutile.

A quoi aller sur le terrain si c'était uniquement pour être encore plus invisible ? L'humilier ? En quoi cela lui apporterait de l'amusement et du plaisir ? N'importe quoi. Il ne se laisserait pas manipuler, même dans sa démission. Ne pouvait-il donc avoir emprise sur rien dans sa vie ?

Akashi ne se laissait apparemment pas impressionner. Il continuait à le fixer, un regard rempli de fierté, de moquerie. Mayuzumi ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ce gamin arborait-il une telle expression alors qu'il venait de rejeter de but-en-blanc son offre pathétique ? Se moquerait-il réellement de lui ? Incompréhensible. Du début jusqu'à la fin, cela n'avait aucun sens ; en y repensant bien, Mayuzumi ignorait comment il était tombé dans ce piège.

— Tu ne vas pas te contenter de cette situation encore longtemps, Mayuzumi Chihiro, déclara Akashi. Dans peu de temps, tu viendras me voir pour accepter ma proposition.

Arrogant, de surcroît. Prétentieux, inconsidéré. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Mais quelque chose dans l'aura d'Akashi et dans ses paroles glaça les veines de Mayuzumi. Un sentiment d'angoisse s'empara soudainement de lui, accentué par ce regard toujours rivé sur lui, brillant d'un éclat de génie et de savoir.

Akashi le quitta sur ces mots. Mayuzumi resta un instant pensif, déboussolé et perturbé par cette rencontre. C'était tout bonnement impensable qu'il change d'avis d'une seconde à l'autre à cause de vulgaires paroles ; la magie n'existait pas, et l'art de la persuasion ne suffirait jamais pour le refaire intégrer un club qu'il avait quitté de son propre gré. Cela prenait des dimensions ridicules.

Et pourtant. Et pourtant, le soir même, Mayuzumi fit des recherches sur ce fameux « sixième membre fantôme » de Teikou. Il doutait qu'il trouverait énormément d'informations sur ce joueur qui n'était mentionné que comme anecdote et croyance populaire, mais cela valait le coup d'essayer – Akashi lui-même avait confirmé son existence. Tout ce qu'il récoltait se limitait à un joueur invisible sur le terrain et effectuant des passes miraculeuses. Bien évidemment, il était impossible qu'un homme disparaisse. Il devait exister un tour spécial qui rendait ce garçon transparent. C'était débile, en y songeant plus longuement. Mayuzumi lui, possédait une faible présence naturelle depuis toujours ; seulement maintenant, maintenant qu'il abandonnait tout, quelqu'un le mettait sur la piste d'utiliser cette capacité. Une compétence qui mènerait probablement l'équipe à la victoire, mais à quel prix ? Pourquoi devrait-il se sacrifier pour le bien de ses coéquipiers, eux qui ne le traitaient que comme un rebut ? Il devrait faire des efforts pour eux ?

Akashi revint le voir le lendemain. Il n'affichait plus cette expression hautaine, mais une plus satisfaite. Il paraissait tellement sûr de son coup ! Mayuzumi aurait aimé arracher ce sourire de ce visage. Non, il ne pouvait même pas appeler cela un sourire ; il s'agissait plutôt d'un rictus moqueur. Inimaginable que ce garçon froid et calculateur montrerait une once d'émotion aussi pure que de l'enthousiasme. Victoire par-ci, victoire par-là ; il l'entendait, pendant les entraînements. Il répétait ce terme à chaque occasion qui se présentait, comme une espèce de mantra. Il voulait faire comprendre à tout le monde que la réussite demeurait la récompense ultime ; peut-être qu'il s'agissait de la raison pour laquelle il repêchait un joueur comme Mayuzumi. Tous les moyens étaient acceptables pour se rapprocher de la victoire.

De ce fait il espérait sans doute très certainement que Mayuzumi reviendrait.

— Je te préviens, je n'ai toujours pas décidé de revenir, maugréa Mayuzumi.

— Je n'attends rien, répondit sereinement Akashi. Je sais de toute manière que tu te laisseras tenter.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Je sais tout. Je vois tout. Une personne comme toi ne peut pas vivre sans se fondre parmi d'autres personnes. Un fantôme reste un fantôme.

Mayuzumi resta paralysé. Incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Insulte, insulte, il devrait se défendre – il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, cette fois –, mais il ne s'agissait que d'un gamin et—  
_Se fondre dans la foule pour vivre._ Exister en tant que parasite ? S'accrocher aux autres ? Dépendre constamment des besoins de son entourage ? Il ne voulait pas d'une existence pareille ! Non, non, il ne laisserait pas le destin se jouer de lui. Il ne fallait pas non plus le prendre pour un imbécile.

— Tu… Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ta proposition après ce que tu viens de me dire ? cracha-t-il. On m'a souvent rabaissé dans le passé, mais je pense que ton insulte est de loin la meilleure. Je ne suis pas un insecte rampant à tes pieds. J'ai une existence propre. J'ai des valeurs et des principes.

Il serrait les poings et les dents, sinon il risquerait de réagir violemment. Pas question de penser avec impulsivité, la raison d'abord. En termes de force il gagnerait sans aucun doute, mais s'impliquer dans une bagarre représentait-elle une réelle nécessité ? Akashi ne faisait que jouer avec ses nerfs afin de le pousser à bout. Mayuzumi connaissait cette technique, et jusqu'alors, cela n'avait pas fonctionné une seule fois sur lui. Le provoquer était comparable à parler à un mur ; il possédait énormément de self-control et de patience.

Mais étrangement, ce jour-là, ces mots-là, cette situation-là, le mettaient extrêmement mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une si grande furie monter en lui en si peu de temps. Son cœur battait rapidement, il ne supportait pas ce visage se déformer lentement en satisfaction malsaine.

— Applique donc ces valeurs et principes que tu proclames, et dis-moi comment ta vie se déroule, dit Akashi. Ton raisonnement paraîtrait tout à fait admirable si tu n'étais pas à ce point désespéré.

— Tu penses vraiment tout savoir ? défia Mayuzumi.

— Naturellement. Il s'agit d'une question absurde à laquelle tu ne devrais avoir aucun soupçon. Je suis le capitaine, après tout.

Capitaine ? Quel genre de délire était-ce encore ? Mayuzumi avait quitté le club la veille. Une semaine auparavant Akashi était devenu titulaire. A présent, ce dernier occupait le poste de capitaine ? Foutaises ! Un première année à peine sorti de l'œuf, qui avait à peine démontré ses compétences et son utilité, passait directement capitaine sans qu'aucune protestation ne se soulève ?

— Ne te fiche pas de moi ! s'exclama Mayuzumi. Tu es venu uniquement pour me dire ça ?

— La victoire fait toute chose, éluda Akashi.

Et Akashi s'en alla, n'élaborant pas plus sa pensée. Mayuzumi aurait été tenté de le retenir afin de terminer leur conversation, mais il était bien trop frustré pour réfléchir avec lucidité. Il devait d'abord se calmer avant de prendre n'importe quelle décision. Cela ne lui apporterait aucun bien de se déchaîner et de se laisser guider par ses instincts. Il resta immobile, les yeux rivés au sol, et les poings toujours serrés. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Après les cours, il ignorait comment remplir sa soirée. Il devrait trouver un autre club afin de compenser le basketball – sport qu'il pratiquait depuis toujours. Naturellement, ses pas le guidèrent vers le gymnase sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte – les mots d'Akashi résonnaient dans son esprit comme un refrain. Dire qu'il faisait encore ce chemin deux jours auparavant. Une destination qui paraissait tellement logique pour lui, une activité qui le rattachait plus que tout à cette école, qui le poussait à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Tout jeter du jour au lendemain restait quand même dur à avaler. Juste une dernière fois, il voulait voir le gymnase.

De là où il était, à l'entrée, il était visible. La lumière l'éclairait. Personne ne pouvait passer à côté de lui sans le remarquer ; pour le moment, ils semblaient tous concentrés dans leurs exercices et travaillaient avec acharnement, ne négligeant pas un seul aspect de leur entraînement. Mayuzumi se voyait encore sur ce sol crissant, entouré des autres joueurs, mais s'entraînant seul. Entouré mais seul. Il voyait Akashi rester auprès du coach, lui expliquant apparemment quelque chose. Si quelqu'un noterait sa présence, ce serait bien le point guard – et maintenant capitaine. Peu importe. Mayuzumi refocalisa son attention sur l'entraînement, et plus particulièrement sur la seconde moitié du terrain, où des équipes de trois s'affrontaient. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait jamais été sur le banc des remplaçants, et encore moins participé à un match, il ressentait tout de même l'adrénaline qui montait dans son corps due à l'excitation de l'affrontement. Il s'imaginait toujours faire partie des titulaires et remporter des victoires en compagnie de ses coéquipiers. Cela n'arriva pas une seule fois. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de lui, contrairement au collège. A Rakuzan, il fallait dépasser l'entendement et se faire accepter grâce à des statistiques époustouflantes.

Mayuzumi ne parviendrait probablement jamais à s'intégrer dans ce cercle élitiste. « Transparent ». Il aimait le basketball, c'était certain ; pourquoi se serait-il donné tant de mal, toutes ces années, s'il exécrait ce sport ? La passion conduisait n'importe qui à vouloir briller plus que tout. Avoir la satisfaction de servir à quelque chose dans une équipe, à marquer des points, et ainsi se démarquer des autres. C'était toujours ce qu'il avait cru. Un joueur qui ne se détachait pas du lot ne représentait pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? Et si finalement, en devenant ce sixième membre fantôme, les gens le reconnaîtraient et le respecteraient ? Plus invisible qu'il ne l'était déjà, encore plus insignifiant et encore plus exploité. Un outil à la victoire. Ces termes lui venaient immédiatement à l'esprit quand il pensait à ce titre. Un titre qui traînait un énorme fardeau derrière lui.

Mayuzumi se racla la gorge et tourna les talons, s'engouffrant dans la lumière du soleil.

Akashi, à l'intérieur du gymnase, sourit.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Mayuzumi se présenta de nouveau au club de basketball, une lueur de résolution étincelant dans ses yeux. Il n'abandonnait pas. Il y avait encore de la place pour lui, aussi maigre soit-elle. Il gravirait les échelons et forcerait le passage afin de mériter cette position. Il ne manquait pas de volonté, il était toujours autant désireux ; une occasion s'offrait à lui, il la saisissait. Folie et illusion ? Peut-être. A lui de décider.

Il quitta l'entrebâillement de l'entrée et foula le sol du gymnase, tel un nouveau membre s'inscrivant au club. La marche assurée, il se dirigea vers Akashi et le coach, lequel fut surpris de le revoir aussi tôt. Mayuzumi cependant ignora le regard interrogateur de l'adulte afin de se focaliser sur le capitaine, qui hocha la tête d'un air solennel.

— J'accepte, déclara Mayuzumi de but-en-blanc.

— Bonne décision.

Akashi se tourna vers le coach et indiqua Mayuzumi de la main.

— Coach Shirogane, voici Mayuzumi Chihiro.

— Réintègre-t-il le club ? questionna Shirogane, un peu sceptique. Il me semblait que tu avais mûrement réfléchi lorsque tu m'as donné cette lettre de démission.

Mayuzumi fixa intensément son coach dans les yeux. Il voyait parfaitement que l'adulte ne le croyait pas capable d'apporter une aide vitale à l'équipe. En un sens, il le comprenait ; cela ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'il était parti, et en ce laps de temps personne ne pouvait progresser radicalement. Ce n'était pas faux. Seulement, cela ne s'appliquait qu'aux compétences physiques ; mentalement, Mayuzumi s'était déjà endurci, bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait lui-même.

— J'ai apparemment commis une erreur, énonça-t-il.

— … Dans ce cas, quelle est ta motivation pour revenir ? s'enquit Shirogane.

Mayuzumi lança un regard en direction d'Akashi, qui n'indiqua aucune marche à suivre. Grognant intérieurement, le power forward décida de jouer la carte de la franchise, car de toute évidence le plus assuré et rapide il paraîtrait, le plus vite le coach lui ferait confiance.

— Je vais devenir le sixième membre fantôme de Rakuzan.

Shirogane écarquilla les yeux, visiblement choqué, et interrogea Akashi du regard. Le capitaine renchérit les propos de Mayuzumi.

— C'est moi qui lui ai suggéré d'occuper cette position au sein du club. Il constituera un atout majeur qui assurera la victoire de l'équipe.

La victoire. Toujours et encore. Seule la victoire comptait. Akashi n'avait que ce mot-là à la bouche.  
Mais sans la victoire, les gens ne bâtiraient jamais de réputation, qu'il s'agisse aux yeux des coéquipiers ou du monde du basketball.  
Pour gagner, il fallait des outils infaillibles.

— Très bien, approuva Shirogane. C'est une excellente initiative, Akashi. Mayuzumi, j'espère que tu ne me décevras.

Gravir les échelons. Mériter sa place.

— Je deviendrai le meilleur, coach.

Mayuzumi Chihiro resterait invisible jusqu'au bout sur le terrain.

* * *

Akashi est un bâtard, vu comme ça, hein ? Emperor!Akashi est terrifiant. On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. '_'

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop OoC, que l'explication vous convient, tussah, tussah. xD


End file.
